Star Signs Tell All
by Nat
Summary: Chloe reads Mac her star sing and they find out that one of Mac's close friends wants to be more than friends. Who will it be? Mic Brumby? Harmon Rabb? Or AJ Cheggwidden?


Title: Star Sign's Tell All.  
Author: Nat.  
Rating: PG.  
Classification: Mac/ ?  
Spoiler: Yeah Baby.  
Summary: Chloe reads Mac her star sing and they find out that one of Mac's close friends wants to be more than friends. Who will it be? Mic Brumby? Harmon Rabb? Or AJ Cheggwidden?  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Harm, Mac and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent show 'JAG'. Which belongs to 'CBS' and 'Bellasarius Productions'.   
  
  
  
Mac walked back into her lounge room with a bowl of chips, that she placed on the floor. "Has the movie started yet?" Mac asked the 12 year old girl sitting on the couch.  
"It's just about to start." Chloe took a handful of chips and closed the magazine she had being reading.  
"What's this movie called again, Chlo?"  
"Mac!" The girl said sighing. "I already told you five times. It's called Titanic."  
"Oh, right. The boat one."  
"It's really good, I've seen it like... fifty times." Chloe exaggerated. Mac picked up a case file off the coffee table and started looking over it. The previews of the movie flashed onto the TV screen.  
"Who's your case with?" Chloe asked looking over at Mac on the other side of the couch.  
"Harm."  
"Need I have asked." She made kissing motions with her mouth. Mac pulled a cushion from behind her a through it at her. Chloe loved to tease Mac about her relationship with Harm.  
'I don't get why Chloe loves to tease me about Harm. He's my partner at JAG and fraternization with him or anyone else for that matter is against the regs. But why does he have to be so temptingly good looking?'   
"Mac?" Chloe said, seeing that her mind was wondering. Trying to get her back on Earth.  
'Harm is nothing but a good friend.' Mac kept telling herself.  
"Mac?" Chloe said a bit louder, this time.  
"What?" Mac looked over at Chloe, who was smiling mischievously.  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"  
"Thinking about who?"  
"Mac and Harm sitting in a tree." Chloe started to sing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
Mac turned red in the face with the girl's taunts. "Alright Chloe! I get the picture. I love Harm." She said making the girl stop singing.   
"What did you say?" Chloe asked putting her hand to her ear. "I didn't quite hear you."  
"I got you!" Mac laughed. "Harm is my friend, Chlo. Nothing else. Now be quite the movie is starting."  
Chloe sat back on the couch, disappointingly. 'Dam! And I thought she meant that too.'   
  
The movie had being playing for about half an hour and neither Mac nor Chloe were paying any attention to what was going on, on the TV screen. Mac was going over her case file again and Chloe had picked up her magazine.  
"Hey Mac." Chloe piped when she got to a certain page in her mag.  
"What?" asked Mac, still involved in the file.  
"What's your star sign?"  
"Taurus."  
"Listen Mac." She obeyed, looking over at the girl. Chloe continued. "Life: This month is going to be very..." She got stuck on the word, so showed Mac.  
"Hectic."  
"This month is going to be very hectic. You may need to slow down and take a look at what surrounds you. Money: You will be tempted to spend what you don't have. Keep your eye on what you buy. Love: One of your close friends is wanting to become more than just friends. Danger: You may end up doing something that is against rules or regulations. " Chloe laughed. "I've being telling you that Harm loves you but no..." She mocked. "Never listen to the kid."  
"I don't believe in that stuff Chlo. It might say that I have a secret admirer but..." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Mac got up off the floor and went and answered the door.   
  
"Hi, Harm!" Mac said a little shocked to see him.   
"Hi, Mac."  
"Come in." He handed her a red rose. "What's this for?"  
"I don't know. It was sitting at your door, so I picked it up."  
"Oh." 'Why couldn't he give me the rose. It is a bit of a coincident that he shows up when the rose does.' She took a sniff of the roes and inhaled its lovely sent.  
He walked into her apartment and noticed Chloe, looking at him rather cheekily "Hello, Chloe." Mac gave her a stern look.  
"Hi, Harm." She looked ready to blurt her secrets to Harm. "Nice roes."  
"Bed time Chlo." Mac said signaling her to the spare room.  
Chloe pouted and walked slowly to the room. Just as she was feet away from the doorway to the spare room, she brightened up and said. "Harm, Mac loves you." Mac glared at her and she ran the rest of the way into the room and closed the door.  
Harm turned and looked Mac in her mysterious brown eyes, searching for some ounce of truth from the girls sudden out burst. 'Why does she do that to me? Whenever someone mentions us being an item, she goes blank so I can't read her thoughts.'  
"Do you want to drink, Harm?"  
"Yes please." He followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the barstools at the counter.  
"Coffee?" Harm nodded.   
While the kettle boiled, Mac put the red rose in a vase and sat it on the windowsill.  
"So how long is Chloe staying with you?" Harm asked playing with his academy ring.  
"Her Dad is picking her up on Sunday night." Mac placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Going slightly red in the face, she said, "I'm sorry for what Chloe said before."  
"No she's not." Chloe yelled from the bedroom.  
"Sorry, Harm. Excuse me a minute." Mac put her coffee cup on the counter and went to talk to Chloe.  
Harm watched her disappear into the spare room.  
  
"Sorry about that Harm." Said Mac reappearing a few minutes later.  
"You've already apologized twice."  
"Chloe just tends to get a bit over excited when you're here."  
"And why is that?" Harm asked. 'Maybe I can get her to say, what her eyes won't reveal.'  
"She has some strange idea that you and me would make a perfect couple." Harm smiled and gave a little laugh. "So you think this is funny?" Mac asked, leaning across the counter and hitting him in the arm.  
Harm held his hands up in protest. "I didn't say anything." He said laughing again.  
"It's written all over your face Harmon Rabb! She doesn't listen to me when I try telling her that we're just friends." She took a sip of her coffee. "So why are you here Harm?"  
"Can't I come and visit my friend?" said Harm smiling again.   
'God I love it when he smiles like that.' "You can but you hardly ever come around here, unless you want something. So, come on. Spill it."  
"We're pushy today, now aren't we!" 'I love her when she tries to boss me around.' "I just came around because I wanted to talk to you..." Harm tries to think of something to cover why he had gone around to her apartment. He looked into her eyes. They told him that she was waiting for an answer but he didn't know how to give it to her. 'How can I tell you that she's my world, my sun and stars. That without her I'm nothing but a heart broken man.'  
"Will you two just kiss and get it over with?" A voice broke the silence.  
"Chloe!"  
"What?" the girl asked as if she had done nothing wrong. "Can I help it that I'm the only one in this room that can read your feelings for each other."  
"Chloe!" Mac said again.  
"There is one solution." Chloe said, totally ignoring Mac. "Just kiss each other and everything will sort its self out from there."  
Harm found their situation extremely funny and tried to control his laughter. Mac on the other hand was red in the face from embarrassment. She looked over to Harm for support but he just gave her his flyboy smile.  
"What did I tell you before, Chloe, about me and Harm being just friends?"  
"I know what you told me and I listened to that, now you have to listen to me. And I think that you and Harm should just kiss and get it over with."  
"I better get going." Said Harm heading for the door.  
"Before you go Harm, what did you want to ask me?"  
"I was just going to suggest that you and Chloe come out with me and Josh tomorrow. Annie has some business thing on and I'm..."  
Chloe interrupted. "Who's Josh?" she asked intrigued.  
"Only Harm's extremely good like friend." Chloe's face dropped when she thought that Mac had the hots for Harm's friend and not Harm. "Who happens to be about your age." She continued.  
Chloe brightened, knowing that she still had a chance of getting Harm and Mac together. "It sounds cool to me."  
"I got to go now. I'll pick you two lovely ladies up at 1000 hours, in the morning. Don't forget to wear comfortable shoes." Said Harm making a move for the door again. "Bye Mac, see you Chloe."  
Just as Harm was half way out the door, Chloe asked, "Well aren't you going to kiss her?"  
Knowing he would never live it down if he didn't kiss her, Harm walked back into the apartment and gave Mac a quick kiss on the cheek. She reddened in the face even more. "Not good enough but it will do." Chloe said putting her hands on her hips, in protest.  
Harm once more walked from the apartment and waved as he left.   
  
"I can't believe that you did that Chloe!" Mac said slightly angry.  
"Come on Mac. You can't tell me that it didn't fell good to have him kiss you." Mac blushed. "See!" Chloe said pointing to Mac's red face. "You liked it." Chloe started kissing her hand in a role-play of Harm and Mac. "Oh Harm, kiss me again you stud muffin."  
"It's flyboy, not stud muffin." Mac corrected Chloe of her nic name for Harm.  
"So you have pet names for each other. What does he call you then, if his your flyboy?"  
"I'm not going to tell you." Said Mac clearing the counter and putting the two coffee cups in the sink.  
"Oh please, Mac. Tell me. I'll be good." Chloe put on her best puppy face and pouted at Mac.  
"Not going to work Chlo." Mac admired the rose on the windowsill.  
"You big meanie. You spoil all my fun."  
"I was going to tell you but now that you called me a big meanie, I'm not. It's 11 o'clock and if you want to go out with Harm and Josh tomorrow, it's bed time young lady."  
"Fine then. I'm going." Chloe headed off in a huff to the spare room.  
  
When Mac went to tuck Chloe, she tried her stuff on her again. "Please can you tell me Mac?"  
"Fine."  
"So what does Harm call you?"  
"He calls me Ninja Girl." Mac straight away regretted telling the girl.  
"Now I have all the goss." Said Chloe kissing Mac on the cheek and then pulling the covers up to her neck.  
"Oh, no you don't. That is nothing, compared to some of the stuff." Mac smile, enjoying teasing the girl. "Goodnight, Chlo."  
"Goodnight, Mac." She closed the door on her way out to the lounge room.  
Mac put her hand to her cheek, where Harm had kissed her. 'Chlo was right. That felt great. If only he got roped into kissing me more often.'  
Mac fall asleep that night with her hand resting on her cheek.  
  
Mac and Chloe woke up late the next morning.  
"Chloe, have you seen my good lipstick?" asked Mac frantically running around the apartment. 'Why did I spend all night thinking of Harm? Now we're running late.'   
"I tough this was only a friendly outing." Chloe said playing with Mac, while eating her breakfast.  
"It is but you never know what kind of good looking guy you might bump into."  
"The good looking guy is sitting under your nose." Mac was still looking for her lipstick. "It's in the bathroom on the bench."  
Mac hurried into the bathroom to retrieved her lipstick. "Thanks, Chlo." She came out of the bathroom minutes later. "Are you ready to go yet, Chlo?"  
"I am but your not." Said Chloe, checking out what Mac was wearing.  
"And why aren't I ready?"  
"You can't wear that. Hurry up and get changed." Chloe demanded pushing Mac back towards her bedroom.  
"What do you want me to wear then?"  
"God!" She through her hands up in the air. "Do I have to do everything for you Mac?" Chloe rummaged through Mac's closet and pulled out a few items of clothing. "Put these on. I'll be waiting on the couch."  
  
There was a knock at Mac's front door and Chloe jumped up to answer it.  
"Hello, Harm. Mac will be ready in a minute. Come in." Harm and Josh walked into the apartment.  
"Josh this is Chloe. Chloe this is Josh." Said Harm introducing Chloe and Josh to each other.  
Chloe blushed. 'Mac was right. He is cute.'  
Mac walked out of her room. "I thought I heard a knock at the door. Hi Josh."  
"Hi." Josh gave a little wave in Mac's direction.  
"Hi Harm."  
"And don't we ladies look beautiful today." He especially looked at Mac's white mini skirt and black leather jacket. 'If she dressed like that around the office, I'd never get any work done.' "Shell we ladies?"  
They all walked down to the car park and piled into Mac's car.  
  
"So where are we going, Flyboy?" asked Chloe and getting a reaction off Harm.  
"Where did you pull Flyboy from Chlo?" asked Harm.  
"Off your Ninja Girl. So where are we going?" She asked again.  
"Surprise." Harm turned to Mac in the driver's seat. "We're going to the special event on Hern St." Mac immediately knew where they were going.  
"So Josh, how's school going?" asked Mac, looking in the rear view mirror at Josh.  
"It's OK. I just can't wait till I can leave and join the academy."  
"What academy?" asked Chloe.  
"The only good." Josh said as if Chloe were dumb.   
"Josh means the Navy Academy, where he learns to fly." Harm answered Chloe's question.  
"Just like my Dad and Harm."   
"When are we getting there?" wined Chloe.  
"Almost there." Mac replied turning a corner and fairies wheel became visible over a fence.  
"Cool! A fair." Said Chloe getting ready to jump out the car.  
"Waiting until I stop the car helps you know Chloe." Said Mac parking the car.  
  
"What gave you the idea to come here Harm?"   
"I don't know Mac. I just thought it would be fun for the kids." They both watched as the ride Chloe and Josh were on came to a stop.  
"Are you alright Chloe?" asked Mac. "You look a bit green."  
"I'm fine. What can we go on next?" She looked over to Josh and he pointed to the Pirate Ship. "Are you two love birds going to come too?"  
"Chloe!" Mac was getting frustrated with Chloe calling herself and Harm an item.  
"Well are you coming?"  
"I'll sit out. It has being a long day." Mac went to sit down but was grabbed by the arm.  
"Come on Mac. Please." Chloe begged.  
"Nar. Last time I got thrown around, I was nearly sick and that was because of Harm's flying."  
"Are you picking my flying skill, Mac?"  
"I'd never dream of it Harm." Said Mac hitting him to try concealing her blush.  
"Hey Mac!" Chloe pronounced. "What colours a tomato?"  
"Fine, I'm going to go on the ride."  
  
Harm purchased four tickets and they all got on the ride and buckled their safety harnesses.  
As the ride begins, Mac said to Harm, who was next to her. "I'm going to kill you for this."  
The swinging motion of the ride became faster and faster.  
Josh and Chloe screamed with joy in the seats in front of Harm and Mac.  
'Why did I agree to this? Like I said to Chloe, I couldn't even handle going in a Tomcat with Harm. Now I'm on a stupid ride and feel like I'm going to be sick.' Mac continued to scream 'Harm's here with me!' She moved her hand and grabbed Harm's. She stopped screaming and just held his hand. 'You make me feel so good Harm. I just wish you knew that.'  
  
An hour later, they had all gone back to Mac's apartment and ate take out for dinner. Josh and Chloe sat on the couch and watched a TV premier about killing aliens from outer space.  
"Are you feeling any better, Mac?" asked Harm handing her a cup of coffee.  
"I told you I shouldn't have gone on that ride. I'll live though." She paused, taking a sip of her coffee. "They enjoyed themselves." Josh and Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"They both got it easy."  
"Thanks for taking Chloe out today. I know she had a great time. I think she really like Josh."  
"I asked you to come for your enjoyment as well." Harm put his cup in the sink. "Anyway, I'd better wake up Josh and get going."  
"You don't have to do that. You two can stay here tonight. Its to late to go driving home."  
"Nar. We'll be right." Protested Harm.   
"I insist. Chloe and Josh can have my room and don't even try to get out of it." Harm smiled at her.  
"Well then I'll put Chloe and Josh into your bed and I'll take the couch."  
Mac watch Harm as he carefully moved both children into her bedroom. She followed him in there and took off Chloe's shoes and tucked her into bed. Harm did the same with Josh. 'He is so big, yet so gentile. We actually look like a family at the moment. Tucking two tired children into bed.' She kissed Chloe on the forehead and walking quietly out of the room. This time it was Harm that followed her.   
'God, she had a good ass!'  
"You sure you don't mind taking the couch, Harm?" He snapped out off the trance.  
"I don't mind, it's not like I've never slept on a couch before."  
"I'll get you some blankets."   
"Before you go Mac." She turned and faced him. "I didn't get to tell you how nice you looked today. It's very different." He eyed her mini skirt again.  
"Chloe wouldn't of let me leave the apartment if I didn't put it on." She turned again and left the lounge room to get blankets and pillows.  
  
Mac cleaned up the dishes in the sink, while Harm made up the couch.  
He took off his shirt and shoes, ready to go to sleep.  
Mac walked up to him. "I'm going to bed now. Good night Harm."  
"Mac." Harm grabbed her wrist. "What happened to us? We used to be such good friends."  
"I don't know. You tell me? You're the one that came here yesterday and said we had to talk. Then you wouldn't even talk to me." She said raising her voice slightly.  
"Shh..." Harm paused. "I'm sorry but I forgot that Chloe was staying over and didn't want to say anything if front of her."  
"Then tell me now." Mac sat down on the couch that was serving as Harm's bed. He sat down next to her. "Tell me what's on your mind." Mac's eyes couldn't help but stray to her half-naked friend's body, sitting just centermeters away from her.  
'Man, he has the best looking body, I've seen in a long time. Hold on... best looking body I've ever seen.'  
Harm swallowed hard. "I feel that we have change a lot. I can't even look at you anymore."  
"But you're looking at me right now."  
"I mean... I can't look at you without..." Harm couldn't express what he wanted to say. He leaned towards Mac and kissed her.  
'He's kissing me.' Mac's body tensed up. 'He's kissing ME. ME and HARM, kissing.' She relaxed and shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. The warmth of his shirtless figure shocked Mac as she ran her hands down his back.  
"Mac." Harm mumbled.  
"What Harm?" She sat up straight and moved off his body.  
"You haven't pushed me away and punched me yet, so does that mean you feel the same as me?"  
She nodded. 'Just kiss me again, Harm.' "You're right Harm. We have changed. I don't just want to be your friend."  
"You've being reading my mind."  
"Well that's one thing that hasn't changed." Harm smiled his flyboy smile with a slight laugh and Mac turned to butter. Harm leaned towards Mac again and kissed her.  
  
Chloe woke surprisingly early the next morning. 'I'm sleeping in the same bed as a boy. OK, I'll admit, if it was any other boy I'd be discussed but Josh!' Chloe raised her eyebrows 'Now that's another story.'  
She got out of the large King size bed, to get a drink.   
The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Harm and Mac cuddled up on the couch, still asleep.  
"Just friends. What ever you Mac?" There was rustling from on the couch and Mac sat up. She looked around and noticed Chloe looking at her.  
"Good morning Chlo."  
"To you, I guess it is a good morning." She gestured to the couch.  
"Chlo, we we're only talking and we fall asleep. Nothing happened."  
"Explain why your Flyboy doesn't have a shirt on then!" Chloe knew that she had Mac there.  
Mac just looked at her dumbfounded.  
"Harm and Mac sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Mac made no attempt to stop her, just looking over at her half naked friend and smile. "I guess I should read my start sign more often."  
  
THE END  
  
  
Feed back is most welcome.  



End file.
